Queen to the King
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Endymion had always one perspective of how he would want his future Queen and mate as the King of Vampires. Someone who would dedicate their life to serving him and to carry his children, obeying every order with a happy smile. Serenity a.k.a Serena, has none of these qualities yet is kidnapped for the king to take as a bride. Who in the game of two minds will win?
1. Chapter 1

"_Do you know," A voice teased past his ear. "That I love being here with you."_

_He smiled and sat up among his pillows, the sheets falling off his chest to reveal all the fine muscles. The mystery girl smiled to him, her skin glowing in the moonlight of the open window, and her extremely long hair curling over her shoulder to fall over her naked breast. His arm flowed around her hip and pulled it closer onto his lap into a straddling position over him._

"_I know you do." He whispered, leaning up and brushing aside her hair to kiss into her neck. "Who wouldn't?"_

"_Have you always enjoyed the dark?" She asked, tilting her head to act innocent and cute. The little minx. _

"_Not at first, at first I wished for nothing __**but **__humanity." He smiled in return. "And then I had a conquest of power, which got me here."_

_He motioned around the large master bedroom at the top of his palace, where he ruled over his creatures of the night._

"_Once I got that…" He leaned forward leaning into her neck. "I wanted to conquer women. One. By. One."_

_He placed feather like kisses onto her skin receiving gasps of arousal, he stopped at her collar bone closely hovering over her perky breasts._

"_Then…I decided I wanted more than sex partners. I wanted a companion to share with me every night. To be by my side. Love and obey. Carry my children. That was when I started my search."_

_His hand trailed up her hip along her side beside the curve of her breast and gently stroked the skin to receive sensitive moans from her._

"_It was another century of torture. My own generals found their mates…they helped but it took me much longer to find the perfect women." He purred into her ear. She smiled and gently pressed her hand against his chest to push him back._

"_And?" She asked looking to him with teasing eyes to anticipate the answer. He smiled up and gripped her hips watching her gaze when she hovered over him._

"_I think I couldn't find someone better."_

"**ENDYMION!" **A voice snapped him out of his dream as he sat up with a frustrated groan escaping his lips. "Endymion get out of bed, you're going to be late."

"I don't need to be ordered around by my **generals**." Endymion hissed. He sat up in his same large bedroom as his dream, yet unfortunately wasn't blessed with a beautiful mate beside him.

"Just get going, otherwise we're all going to look suspicious. Coming in late." Another voice sighed. He heard their footsteps echo out of the hall and he sighed again, rolling out of bed to dress. He had grown lazy over the years. When he was a young human man, you would have been up by sunrise to go out and do your work. Yet that was back in 1765, a whole different world living in the twenty first century. He had been born with the name Endymion, but over time took the name Darien for his interaction in the daylight. He sighed again, and checked his reflection in the mirror, straightening his tie and walking out the door.

"I'll find you." He whispered to himself before his eyes grew red with a blood lust craving. "I will find you my mate."

* * *

Serena cracked open a sleepy eye to look at the bright red numbered alarm clock on her night stand and widened at the sight of the time.

"I'm going to be late!" She gasped, leaping from her bed and limping over to her closet to pull on a light pink blouse and short black skirt. "An interview like this doesn't come every day."

Slipping on a pair of heels, she exited her apartment to go running down the street and hailed a taxi. In the cab she applied a little amount of neutral make up and patted down her light gold hair.

_It's sad that I'm going to have to be a personal assistant. _She sighed at the thought when the cab pulled up along the side of the road in front of a large skyscraper.

"Here goes." She muttered and put one heel out of the car and gripped her briefcase and purse tightly in her hand. Opening the door, the lobby was decorated with lavish art and lined with several elevators and looked true to what a large cooperation was to be. At the end, a receptionist sat looking at a computer screen with a bored expression. Her blonde hair pulled up by a red ribbon, and she was oddly dressed in just a casual sundress. Serena noted that she was unremarkably beautiful, with light skin and could easily be mistaken for an idol.

"Excuse me?" She asked trying to gain the woman's attention. She glanced up from the monitor and smiled brightly before spinning in her chair like a child.

"Can I help ya ma'am?" She asked in a giddy voice.

"I need to know which floor I can find…" Serena dug in her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Darien Shields."

"Ohhhhhh," She pursed her lips and stood up walking around the counter. "Follow me. It's best you have someone accompany you."

"What about the front desk?" Serena motioned back to the counter, the girl glanced at it and shrugged carelessly.

"I'm only a temp for a few hours." She replied and pulled Serena inside the elevator before quickly pressing a button.

"A few hours, you covering for someone?"

"No." She stated simply and looked around. "My….uh…husband…he's friends with Darien…and I uhh….just got bored, saw an open computer and thought to beat the new level of Sailor V."

"Awwww they updated it?" Serena groaned.

"Yeah, and it's totally awesome!"

"I didn't think I would meet someone here who likes Sailor V games!"

"I'm a big fan of her comics! In fact I can't wait to go to the premiere!"

"You scored tickets!"

"Yeah, but you're the only one I met who likes it, would you want to be my second ticket?"

"That would be awesome!" Serena gasped, jumping up and down.

"I'm Mina!" The blonde extended her hand with a bright smile.

"Serenity, but you can just call me Serena!" She grinned taking it. The elevator dinged softly and opened to the floor as Mina casually led the way out.

"Let's see then, from here it's just into the library." She thought and opened one of the large doors.

"This place has a library?"

"Yeah, something…something…Darien wants any interns getting the chance to study if they need to. Revolutionizing the future!"

"That's actually pretty charming." Serena commented.

"Ami!" Mina shouted. "You still in here?!"

"Mina, no shouting! Some people are studying or reading!" A soft voice hissed. The sound of rolling wheels whizzed by and Serena craned her head upward to see another young woman about her own age with a tower of books in her hand. Her blue hair was cut short barely at the nape of her neck, and she looked down with a little shock.

"Oh, who are you?" She asked gracefully climbing down single handily.

"How did you do that?" Serena gaped when Mina jabbed her elbow into the other girl's rib.

"I played on the monkey bars a lot as a child."

"Well anyways this is my new best friend Serena." Mina introduced wrapping an arm around Serena's shoulders. "Serena this is my really good friend Ami."

Ami smiled and nodded, in approval.

"What brings you to the library Serena, if Mina declares you as her best friend then you must be into video games and comics like herself." Se sighed. "You're wasting your brain cells and resources on that stuff."

"What brain cells and resources?" Mina scoffed before looking to Serena. "Ami here is a famous doctor. I think now she's trying to get yet another PHD."

"I only have two." Ami shrugged.

"Two!" Serena exclaimed while the girl just nodded carelessly.

"Yeah, I'm trying to catch up with my husband. He has three."

"Gosh! And so young! You don't even look like you're older than me."

"Oh! Yeah-um-I'm one of those...freaky child geniuses you read about! Anyways Mina, what brings you this way?"

"I'm taking her on the long journey to Darien's office. That, and I'm bored so Kunzite better be available to take me over to Prada."

"You know they just told us to wait for them." Ami sighed and turned to Serena. "Our husbands are friends with Darien; they cling to him like body guards."

"Uh they are bodyguards." Mina rolled her eyes.

"Body guards who can afford to take their wives out to go and get Prada?" Serena lifted an eyebrow. She may at times be a ditzy blonde but at least she knew the average salary of a body guard.

Mina smirked and shrugged it off before walking ahead.

"Come on, you're going to be late for your interview."

"Nice meeting you!" Serena called back to Ami before catching up to Mina who already rung up the elevator.

"So what should I say for the interview?" Mina shrugged and looked up casually to divert her gaze.

"I don't know, I never was interviewed by Darien, but I would say to just act submissive, he doesn't like rebels who disobey him."

"Sounds like a brute." Serena muttered bitterly.

"I'll say. But you don't have to worry, he rarely comes into the city. He's basically wanting someone to take care of his appointments and take noted at meetings." It didn't take a long ride before it stopped once again, letting them out.

"Yo! Rae, Lita!" She giggled and skipped out. Two other women looked up and smiled at sight of the blonde. One was a dark haired girl, with hair in equal length to Mina's, and with onyx eyes looking up in shock. She sat behind another large desk, while another woman with dark brown hair pulled in a ponytail leaned over the side to look at what the dark haired one was doing.

"We got tired of waiting." The brunette giggled and stood straighter, making Serena realize she was a good foot taller than herself.

"Jed's going to pay, he said 'oh two hours top'." The dark haired one complained.

"Yeah, same for Nephrite." The brunette shook her head. "They owe us, being here is boring but of course they _have_ to drag us out. "

"Oh silly me, guys this is Serena, she's going to be interviewed today."

"Oh, hello." The dark haired one smiled. "I'm Rae, and this is Lita." The brunette waved.

"It'll be a few minutes I guess." Lita frowned. "He's still conversing with our husbands."

"You two are married as well?!" Serena gaped. "But you all are so miserable being here, why are you dragged along here?"

The three exchanged a look that Serena raised a brow in attempt to understand.

"You could say…that we are wanted to remain close by." Mina smiled sheepishly.

"That and you could say it gives us chance to be in the city." Rae muttered. Her head shot up, as did the other two and they turned to the large set of double doors behind the desk Rae sat at that were suddenly burst open.

Serena turned her expression upward when she caught sight of what she could describe to be a mad man. His blue eyes were wide with both a thirst and hunger that hadn't yet be satisfied. The girls looked to the floor as Serena looked at the others.

"What's wrong?" She asked around to anyone.

The man straightened up, seeming to collect himself he turned behind him to the four men kneeling to him.

"Leave us; I'll be along in the moment right after this." He looked up and locked eyes with Serena. "Please do come in."

He held a hand out into his office, stepping aside as the men filed out. A white haired young man walked briskly past her and over to Mina.

"Come," He barked in order. Mina smiled to him thoughtfully and looked over to Serena. Her eyes were full of sorrow and pity as she turned away.

"I'll see you soon…Serena." She whispered as if full of regret. The other two didn't meet her shocked gaze and walked by with the other three men trailing behind them into the elevator.

"Shall we?" The man asked, suddenly appearing behind her.

"Of course Sir." She replied and entered the office with him following after her. It was a large room, with a large desk in front of the wall of windows. A chaise lounge and sofa sat before large plasma, and in the corner was a small mini bar.

"So shall I show you my resume?" She asked and fiddled with her briefcase.

"That won't be necessary," he replied when she heard the small 'click' of the locking door. She turned around and looked at him, his back was to her and his head was pressed against the door.

"Your name please?" He breathed deeply, his voice raspy and dry.

"Serenity Tsukino." She replied professionally.

"Serenity," He repeated again. "Peace and tranquility."

"Yes." She nodded, confused to what he was getting at.

"I've been looking for you a long time…but I realize that one day you would eventually find your way to me."

"What are you talking about Sir?" She asked trying to remain a professional front. He slowly turned and breathed deeply. She gasped when she saw his eyes and turned into a gaze of intently red eyes.

"Serenity Tsukino," He repeated. Walking closer, she backed up into the desk. "I think you'll be getting more than you expected in working here."

"I might have to turn down your offer." She muttered, backing around the desk he stalked her.

"Oh no, this is non-negotiable, you see I think I'm taking you home with me." She pressed her back against the glass when he leaned forward a part of her snapped.

"How dare yo-" She raised a hand to strike him, when he easily caught her wrist and examined it.

"A woman shouldn't slap a King or her future husband." He scolded.

"What?" He leaned closer and looked into her eyes. "Serenity, I don't think you're going to be a personal assistant. I'm taking you for my Queen." His eyes glowed red once again, as a sense or drowsiness washed over Serena and she fell right into his arms.

**I realize I'm kind of obsessed with boobs in the opening scene when I came back to edit this again...anyways please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update but I just got back from Japan from spending a few weeks there! It was completely amazing, I got to go to school there and everything saw temples and had an incredible time. I'm a little rusty with writing because I haven't done it in a few weeks, but I hope this will satisfy you, I just have a lot on my plate right now! Enjoy!**

Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked around the pitch black darkness. The comfortable feeling of sleep melted off quickly and became replaced with alarm at her latest memory.

"That man!" She gasped, quickly placing a hand over her mouth. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and realized by the size of the room and the bed it wasn't anything she was used to.

_I was kidnapped!_ Her mind screamed while quickly tossing aside the covers. The brush of silk crossed her legs, letting her notice she no longer was in what she wore to her interview earlier but a long silk nightgown that clung to her body perfectly. _Where am I even?_ She waded over to the blowing curtains, the night gown restraining her movements before she quickly pulled aside the curtains. Her blue eyes widened at the sight. At her guess, she was probably on the fourth floor of a house, a large one at that since she was looking out into a courtyard, however, it was the location that was shocking. Surrounding the house was nothing but miles and miles of forest grounds, judging by the tall treetops she could make out in the distance that stretched far away. All signs of the city she last remembered to be in were gone. No lights in the distance or sounds other than distant bird calls.

"Where am I!?"

Serena covered her mouth again and listened carefully, expecting to hear Darien Shields burst through the room.

"I need to get out of here! Who knows who he really is!?" She murmured to herself, tripping over the dress with a small 'thud' on the ground. "But this needs to be wearable first!"

In her mind of frustration, she took the fine silk between her fingers and ripped it until she felt the tear reach up her thigh, doing the same on the other side to make a sarong fashion. Standing back up to her feet, she held her hands out to prevent bumping into pieces of furniture, and eventually found the door. Cracking it open, dim light invaded her vision, slightly burning her eyes as she looked down the hall. It was as if designed to resemble an old castle. The stone walls making her feel even much as a prisoner, while the wine colored carpet reminded her of the luxurious room she was escaping.

Walking down the hall, she stopped in a moment of awe. She was overlooking from the top floor of an extravagant lobby with a chandelier dropping down from the gold painted ceiling.

"I knew he was rich…But this is just down right too much for a business man." She whispered softly scurrying down the stairs.

"So we're here looked in for probably another fifty years." A familiar voice sighed in aggravation.

_Lita!_ Serena smiled in relief. _Oh t__hank god!_

"Well what else would you expect, we've been trapped here for the past twenty." Another chimed in.

_Rei!_ Serena scurried to the parlor door and looked into the crack to see the four of them sitting there. Lita, sitting on a chaise lounge by the window, Rei sitting in an arm chair with a book on her lap, while on the couch next to her, Amy sat reading from a thick science book with Mina curles up beside her flipping through a magazine.

"Today was our first day out of this stuffy mansion." Ami agreed, closing the book and looking to the other two. "But on the bright side we'll get to see a new bright face around here."

"I wouldn't count on that." Mina's voice spat out coldly. "He's going to want to break her in, and just keep her to himself so he could tell her of what her new life will in tale. Just like us, after her first few months here, she'll be nothing but a lifeless doll…then if we're lucky after a few years she'll become like one of us. Bored little trophy wives, waiting to oblige to what ever their husbands want."

"What do you mean by that?" Serena burst through the room, though received no look of shock from the others. The four of them looked at her with eyes of pity and worry as if knowing she was there.

"Serena…" Mina whispered and looked away.

"What do you mean as 'lifeless doll' or 'like us'….I thought we were friends."

"Of course we are Serena," Lita replied, a sad expression crossing her face. "But things have changed." Serena looked to her with a confused expression

"What do you mean?" She looked around at the others. "Why do you all act as if I know nothing at all?"

"You don't Serena." Rei sighed. "At least not yet."

"Then what do you mean? What happened? Where am I? Who really is Darien Shields?" The four tensed at the casual mentioning of his name and looked to each other with worry.

"First you need to be calm Serena." Amy whispered, standing up to grab the girl's wrist with an unexpected strength to pull her over to the sofa. "If **he** hears you, then he will certainly come in and explain all this in a more frightening manner than we will, be assured."

A small shiver ran up Serena's spine at the possible meaning that held behind Amy's words.

"Now…" She breathed deeply. "Serena, you must understand that the four of us will help you as much in our power."

"But you need to know, that's not even much." Lita added.

"The only advice we can give you..." Rei looked to Mina with a heavy sigh, as the blonde spun to look Serena into the eye.

"Your life has completely changed Serena. You won't ever hold a job again, never go to the home you once knew of, and never be with another man."

"What do you mean by that?" She looked around to them all. "You guys are here; you must help me get back to the city."

They silently starred at her, at times glancing at the floor.

"We cannot help you in that sense." Mina replied.

"Why?!" Serena rose with anger.

"Serena!" Amy hushed looking at Lita and Rei who both reflected worried eyes.

"I'm somewhere in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of loons!"

"It's not like that Serena!" Lita added.

"Calm down!" Rei hissed.

"You say you are my friends, but you won't even give me a bit of information of what happened!"

"Then what do you suggest we do!" Mina shouted, standing up, moving to her side with in the blink of an eye and tightly gripping her arms. "You don't understand! You don't know what situation you in! But just accept it! Please accept it! None of us did and we felt our minds, spirits, and hearts break! I beg you, otherwise you will loose yourself for a long time!"

"I don't understand…" Mina's eyes looked up to her full of tears streaming down her face.

"You are with monsters here! Lord Endymion...D-Darien is a monster! A king of us! And you of anyone will see that! We aren't fools is what we are! We….we're trying to protect ourselves."

"Mina…"Lita attempted to comfort while the blonde shook Serena.

"We've lived with them for years! I've seen how he treats his people! I know how he treats disobedience! He takes what he wants and what he wants is **you**!"

"Me…"

"He'll stop at nothing Serena!" She laughed with a crazed expression. "If you tempt him he will show you. Its stupid to even think of disobeying him…he wants you here forever…and if we were to take you from him…I don't want to think of the punishment. Please….do yourself a favor…lie to him…love him, you might learn to…. But most of all don't ever leave this place, or I guarantee you will regret it."

A large 'crash' admitted in the room to disturb the silence they were in. Four men, all she recognized from the office stood in the doorway, while Mr. Shields stood between them again, standing casually in the room locked eyes onto the other girls. The four of them dropped to their knees before him, with their heads bowed to Serena's confusion.

"Excellent Mina…I see you know where your loyalties lie." He murmured his eyes moving behind him to the silver haired man. "You've taught your wife well Kunzite."

"You say it as if she were a dog! Have you no respect?!" She shouted, though could hear the light gasps of the girls behind her. Even the four generals has shocked expressions before looking to see what Darien was to do next.

He slowly turned his gaze back to hers where Serena's eyes met a pair of familiar cold onyx ones. A sly smile curled at his lips giving a small jolt down her spine, as he strode over to her and his large hand quickly gripped her small delicate one in a tight hold. She was in no position to move however; instead she was captivated by his eyes.

"I see you have awakened…." He whispered placing his lips over her skin."I will overlook this outburst at the moment...because I'm in such a gracious mood." He whispered when his other hand came around to roughly smack her cheek. Serena only gasped in shock from the hard stinging that was coming from her cheek before her chin was turned to look back into his cold eyes to paralyze her once again. "But never disrespect me again...you'll learn that in due time _my queen_."

Her breath hitched in shock, as his grip tightened and pulled her closer to his chest for his arm to snake around her waist to hold her tightly. He turned to the other four men with a smirk on his lips.

"It's been a long hunt indeed….but I've found her!" His hold tightened on her, crushing her more into his chest. "A wonderful queen, don't we make an excellent pair?"

"Yes your Majesty." They replied in unison, all with a bow.

"Queen?" Serena repeated and tilted her head to look up at the man, so tall compared to her. "Of what?"

His attention turned down to her as another smug smile lit his face. His hands gripped her wrists and spun her to be directly in front of him to be looked directly down upon. His onyx eyes narrowed with a look that reminded her of one given to a child.

"Well…to be my queen of the night." His eyes turned bright red, and with a smile two fangs were visible from under his upper lip. She gasped heavily and wiggled in his grasp to be free. Endymion only laughed and looked over to the four.

"It seems your wives have failed to tell her that specific little detail…but by all means, I'll go on and fix that." He whispered looking down to her.

"No…no, what are you doing?!" She shouted being pulled along by him out of the room. She looked back to the others with scared eyes, as they got up from their kneeling position.

"Mina…..Mina….help me! Lita? Amy? Rei?! HELP ME!"

"No one can help you now." He whispered with a smile. "You are mine and mine alone; and with all my power…there's no one who can take you."

"I don't understand! What would you want with me?!"

"Your body for one thing…" He whispered, when it registered where she was being led to. The familiar sight of the door to the dark room she slept in waited at the end of the hall when realization struck her.

"No! NO!" She thrashed around and met with his cold eyes. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

His hold tightened when he crushed her body to his chest and sped down the hall to slam the door shut. Serena thrashed against the door in attempt to open it again but found it locked with her inside with a dangerous man. His hands gripped her wrists and gently threw her onto the bed; straddling her from above she looked up to him in fright. In one hand he held her wrists together over her head while his other began to fiddle with something.

She felt cold metal brush against it and before she could move, she found her hands in a thick cuff designed into the headboard. He sat back and raked over her body with hungry eyes as a prey stalking his meal, while she only squirmed for freedom.

"This body is mine now... mine to touch," His hand traced down the sides of her waist and let a gasp of indulgence pass his own lips. "I've waited so long, for you. Mine to love, to fuck," His hand trailed onward and stopped above her stomach as he gently placed his hand over the silk fabric. "And to plant my seed."

Serena's eyes widened and thrashed her body away from his hold to only receive a hold crushing her hips tightly.

"I'm not yours!" She hissed. He raised a brow to her defiance and only chuckled.

"We'll see in whose name you will be screaming in order for release." He chucked again when noticing the tear of the night gown. "What have we here?"

His fingers gently brushed against the creamy skin of her thigh, giving Serena an involuntary shudder. He held his finger up to the split middle before meeting his eyes to her scared ones.

"You've ripped one of my favorite night gowns." His eyes changing to her breasts and raking over the fabric that clung to her body. "It fits you perfectly though…and I have to say these alterations are for the best…but you haven't ripped far enough Love."

With that he tore the fabric all past the hip, giving access to her lower body.

"Much better." He whispered and gently pushed her legs upward to bend the knees, and spread them apart. "But I want to see more."

"Don't you dare!" His eyes met hers with an angry and daring glare. Suddenly she felt an angry slap upon both of her ankles, stinging the skin and bringing tears to her eyes he actually wiped away. Tilting her head to the side she noticed leather buckles had laced around her ankles giving little constraint to movement.

"How…"

"My sweet, you have much to learn of what I can do." He chuckled and leaned forward over her. "And I've only barely begun."

Swiftly he dropped down and placed a kiss harshly against her lips, demanding a passion from her that she turned her head away from.

"You won't have me…" His eyes narrowed and she heard a ripping sound as the rest of the night gown ripped down the middle, her breasts popping out from the confining fabric.

"Watch me…" He replied before dipping his head down to take a nipple into his mouth.

"No…" She gasped. He ignored and instead traced his tongue down her stomach. Serena could feel the heat rise within the pit of her stomach and bucked her hips in attempt to hit him. His hands pinned them back down again and looked up to her with a mischievous grin.

"You want your release now?"

"No," She gritted in aggravation when she felt is finger trace at her hip bone at the line of her panties. "No!" It hooked around the lace edge and instead of slipping it off, he easily tore through it with one finger to have it expose everything.

"Stop!" She screamed to him. His eyes caught her once again in an aggravated expression, anger twirling with in him at the defiance she held with in him. Instead of responding in a usual violent method, Serena's mouth fell open seeing his eyes turn the same bright red, as he dipped his head down below her stomach. "Noooooo! No! No! No!" She screamed, her screams soon turning into moans of begging.

He didn't respond but kept at it looking up at her occasionally with those same aggravated eyes.

"It seems I'll be your first Serena…your first and only…" She squinted an eye open and in horror realized like her, he was nude and ready. His hand left her hip and plunged with in her, receiving whimpers of the sudden throbbing she felt

"Why?" She cried looking up to him with an angry glare. "WHY?!"

"Because…you are mine." He withdrew his hand and without any warning thrust within her. Serena's mouth fell open at the uncomfortable pain that held her that soon released into one single scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Well….this is a real awkward note to end on…so I have nothing more to say other than I hoped you enjoyed it…and uh..Please review….so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I guess it's been a while *awkward laugh* I've seen the reviews and finally remembered this chapter hiding on my computer…hehehe…I blame Avatar and Legend of Korra.**

Endymion closed the door of his room behind him with a small swing of the foot. Pressing his back against it to spend a moment in thought.

_Now what?_ He asked himself, running a hand through his unruly hair. Serenity lay in bed asleep, after a long night of screaming and shouting, her vocal cords required a rest. Eventually she gave in and settled in the bed, and once she was asleep he was nice enough to untie her. He turned the key of the door before dropping it in his pocket. He didn't want to let her be accustomed to thoughts of leaving.

Striding off down the hall, he made haste downstairs. Being a king and a holding leader of the world's economy had its calls. Already his generals were awaiting him in the foyer, bowing before he caught glimpse of their heads.

"Zoecite," He demanded. The long haired blonde, looked up to him with a curious filled eye. Endymion tossed him the key, which was caught closely between his two fingers. "Your wife is the smartest…trust her with that, and only when she thinks Serenity is behaving herself will she be allowed out of the room, but I expect the girls to help her wash and look presentable for when I return. You're going to stay behind this time to be sure Serenity stays put."

"Have fun." Jadeite chuckled, patting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Zoecite scowled to him, but stuck his nose in the air.

"I had a few tests to run here anyways."

"Good, as long as you keep your eyes on Serenity." Endymion replied and swung a coat over his shoulders. "Come on then, I suppose I need to be back to talk to her about arrangements."

"They're always thrilled about that." Nephrite muttered, when the door closed behind the three as they followed out behind their king.

Zoecite watched from the window for a moment, until the car lights disappeared from his heighten gaze.

"You can come down Rae…it's incredibly rude to eavesdrop." A figure dropped from the fourth floor, as the black haired woman stood up.

"It wasn't eavesdropping, I was simply overhearing."

"I'm sure Lord Endymion would disagree. Imagine what he and Jadeite would do if they caught you spying on them ."

"Well what would you do?" She replied coldly when another figure dropped down.

"Ami…." Zoecite gaped, and strode over to grasp her arm. "You shouldn't have eavesdropped. Stop forcing your habits on her Rae, or I'll share this to Jadeite"

"That has nothing to do with this…as Endymion said; I'm the smartest and _was_ only walking by when Rae caught me."

"I knew it." He smiled softly and walked over to hug her gently. "Just don't do something like that with him around; if all goes well with Serenity, he won't be so angry over every little thing."

"Zoecite, it isn't that-" Ami tried to interrupt when he held up a hand to her.

"I know…it wont be easy. The girl...our queen will need some sort of comfort. So…I'm going to risk my neck." He held the key up to her and dropped in in her palm. "I'll be in my study…like I said I was going to do tests…so I trust you can behave on your own?"

Ami nodded with a smile and folded her fingers over the piece; her husband sighed and turned away before briskly walking towards the door of the basement.

"Let's go talk to her." Rae replied and looked up to the other two leaning over the rails of an upper floor and winked towards them.

Lita smiled, while Mina had a worried frown. The four together hurried up to the top floor where their king resided alone.

"Should we knock?" Lita asked and looked to the others questioningly.

"Would it make a difference?" Mina raised a brow before taking the key from Ami. "Serena?"

There was no reply, and with the liberty, the blonde stuck the key in the hole to open the door. The light of the hallway flooded into the dark room in which their shadows lurked into.

"Serena…we're here to help." Amy squeaked, walking into the room and froze at the sight of the bed. "Oh god….Serena…"

It was dark…but the way that some areas of the sheets were darker than others were the signs of blood. Her pale skin stuck out in the dark room, and her hair seemed to give a reflect the light in an eerie. Her eyelashes fluttered a moment before opening to the light and glanced up at the four.

The moment she moved to sit up, the sheets slipped off to nearly expose her thin framed body though she caught the fabric to hold onto herself. Her blue eyes squinted in the light, trying to vaguely make out the shapes of the four, in which they let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her mouth dry from dehydration.

"I'll get some water." Lita whispered to them before running back out of the room.

"We should see about finding her some clothes…"Ami trailed off and looked to Rae. The dark haired girl nodded and left quietly, leaving the other two to feel Serena's heated glare.

"You let me go with that…monster of a man." She growled, small drops bedding in her eyes. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"That there was nothing that we could have done Serena." Ami sighed, and walked forward. "You need to understand that…that the life that you knew changed, and that…we're not what we think you are."

"I can see that now." She replied. "Then what are you?" Rae returned with a few articles of clothing over her arm, and her fingers hooked in a pair of shoes. Not long after did Lita return with a pitcher of water with some fruit and toast.

"It depends where you want to begin." Ami sighed, and the lights came on without the flick of a switch.

"As far back as it goes." They exchanged glances, before Rei set the small pile of clothes on the bed.

"1923 would be for me."

"1910." Lita nodded.

"1832." Ami murmured and looked to Mina.

"1800…the first of us." She whispered and met Serena's wide eyes.

"What are you?"

Rei held out a ruffled blouse for her to slip into.

"We're…well, vampires." Ami whispered, biting her lip. Serena's eyes widened but shortly lowered.

"I guessed half as much…but how? You four seem normal."

"Then prepare for a long story." Mina whispered harshly, and walked forward to the window before drawing open the curtains to the grey sky. "Endymion…or as you may know him as, Darien Shields…he was the first of us. He was a creature of the night before any of us…or any of our husbands for that matter, and he created an army. Vampires followed him one after the other, and soon he had all the pieces required to put him on top. When I met them…it was at my debutant…the one thing I was looking forward to since I was a girl. Endymion was there as a Lord during the time, and…Kunzite, his right hand man, his 'cousin' during the time was a higher lord. It was a dream comes true when he courted me…and that quickly turned to ash in my mouth that night when he changed me." Her hand delicately lingered up to her throat, brushing against the skin. "When I awoke I was here…in this mansion…and being the first. I often tried to escape but Kunzite had Zoicite create this chain…I was nothing more than a dog. Endymion still crawled to the top…and I was witness to what he was willing to do to get others out of his way. It soon became a game or event he held in the basement here. Time evolved, and as I know it, the other general found mates…Endymion was top businessman of the world…but still wasn't satisfied."

"And that's when he began searching for me." Serena noted.

"Yes…we all have mates, and he was frustrated that he hadn't found his yet. He too wanted someone to call his queen. His hope is to rule the world. As vampires we are stronger, and Lord Endymion has more followers than you can imagine. When he's ready he is taking control. But he was waiting until he could have someone to share it all with."

"So there's no hope in ever leaving."

"Probably." Mina shrugged, receiving a nudge from Ami.

"Don't give her foolish ideas."

"Where is Da-Endymion? I want to compromise with him."

"There's nothing to compromise Serena, you're here forever…no escape."

"There's always an escape." She muttered and walked toward the tray, a thin blade to slice fruit lay there. "You all seem so miserable…and even though you were given eternal youth…you lost your dreams and hope…everything. I don't understand what is worth living for you…if you spend eternity closed in this mansion."

"The only thing we have is our love." Lita whispered. "I love Nephrite to death."

"As I still do with Kunzite." Mina admitted.

"But if they loved you…if they cared for what you wanted…no doubt they would give you a little freedom to do what you love."

"Well that's what they want. When we were broken, being with them was all that mattered." Lita clamped a hand over Mina's mouth.

"It takes time."

"Time?" Serena snorted at the thought. "Fifty years? Seventy five? A hundred?! I can't wait that long to go out and see the world…I bet you haven't even done that despite living for over two hundred years, have you Mina?"

The long haired blonde was silent, and only turned to look back out the window, with none of the others speaking up.

"I thought so…if that's the case…I wouldn't ever be able to love Endymion. I can't love a monster…someone who was willing to rape me as if I wasn't a person. If that's the case…then I'd rather join the others he tormented!"

Before any of them could move, the knife sliced deep into her wrist from her own action, and blood sprayed the room. The four couldn't move, be it have been the shocking action or the aromic scent of the blood. Serena smiled to them in apology before her knees fell weak to the ground before her as the doors flew open.

"What happened?!" Zoecite yelled to them, and spotted the girl on the ground.

"I guess I'm the first…to not let Endymion get what he wants.

* * *

_The light…I can see it here._ Serena moaned to herself and allowed the warmth to take over her. _It feels so good._

"She's stabilizing." A voice echoed. "Human blood may help her the most right now."

"She'll live?" _His_ voice growled.

"Yes, now and forever."

"She's regaining conscious…leave us." The sound of a door opened and closed softly, and that was when realization hit, that this world wasn't the afterlife. Serena's eyes shot open and looked around to find her back in bed in a white cotton nightgown. Endymion towered over her with a scowl on his face.

"I never thought you would go so far as to try and leave by death, but it seems I reached you just in time to stop you even from that."

"How is that possible? It would have taken a miracle to have stopped that." His lips curled in a smirk before sitting next to her on the bed and taking her chin within his hand. Turning it behind her, her body stiffened at the reflection of something looking like herself staring back. It wasn't the familiar healthy glow of a tan skin but it nearly looked like milk so pale. Framed not with the platinum blonde hair she had as a child, but silver hair that was much lighter than the hair of Mina's husband. But what struck out the most of the oddity, were the glowing eyes. They weren't blue…but were glowing red.

Endymion chuckled from beside her, as his eyes changed to the same color.

"Most people call this gift to live on blood…a curse."

**So, how'd you guys like that chapter? Yeah I thought it was a little clumsy so I promise that my next chapter won't be as horrible. Other than that, I'm going back to my Avatar…I have an interesting idea to further my fan fiction genres….so review please!**

**Q: What are your dreams?**

**P.S. do you think I should share my new Instagram account?**


End file.
